Talk:Brook
Article Grading Information: Grading history (please do not edit): *The article was assessed and graded B on 02/02/07 by Angel Emfrbl.Reason: No standard page layout is found on this page (or any layout at all really). Missing statistics for a character page. On the upside, it is fully refenced and up to date with what we know so far on the character. Handling Brook A lot of peeps seem happy to name him as a Straw Hat pirate already. Its good we've stepped back and waited on him for a chapter or two... But he is rather difficult none the less. There is next to no info to say about him right now and if he does join there are a few complicated things about him... He has no backstory as of yet and no dream. Its probaberly not as complex as I think it is, but he does cause a little concern for me at this moment in time. Maybe in a few chapters it won't matter. Hehee... Though its nice to have a character who is dead and still important to the story no? Screwy old Oda broke the rule "Important people only die in flashbacks!". One-Winged Hawk 11:40, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, the idea of having a him as a member is a cool one but there kinda are alot of things to be considered. Too many unknowns here and there. Anway, how bad is it with him in Wikipedia, I haven't checked due to multiple reasons. Was he placed in the Strawhat page with the position of musician or something? Was he given a page with a link instead of being placed in the minor character page? This is quite a funny situation with him, isn't it. :Uh... He kinda didn't break his rule. Brook's an important character whose death is probably going to be in his flashback if he gets one. He kinda didn't die in the present. It's just he's dead already. *Yohohoho*(Brook's laughter)Mugiwara Franky 16:08, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Lol confuzzling no? ::Wikipedia has a page for him already... Someone put him on the minor characters page. Then another one of the newer editors (the newer editors don't want to talk to the community first, annoyingly) created his page. Due to the lack of communication between members, its impossible to prevent it from happening and most seem to accept him as a SH straight away from this chapter. End of story. ::I've removed his name twice from the SH's page as a member until we get futher notice, but no matter how you try to make hidden page notes and others things get noticed people ignore them. Everyone is content to accept him far too fast. They also write him down as a unknown job member. Not too bad, but we had this situation with Franky. We knew several chapters before his join he was going to join but we couldn't write it until he said yes... Now its the reverse situation, he has said yet but we need more info on him. One-Winged Hawk 16:24, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Uh.. It's chapter 442, not 441. :Please sign comments here with ~~~~. Its nothing big just it more of a manners thing. :Yeah I've corrected it now. Whoever wrote 441 should bang their head against the wall very hard. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:35, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Name Spelling We can spell it Brook or Brooke. I think we should go with Brooke, it's better suited to the English language, and I'm pretty sure Brook is more of the girl's spelling here in the US. Anyone else want to suggest which one to use, or wants to suggest a vote? Cody2526 05:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Brooke is the girl's spelling... Brook is the boy's. That why a lot of people are cribbing in the fandom of the use of Brooke over Brook. Though I admit I spell it Brooke just because the 'e' seems so natural at the end there. I have to remind myself to remove it. Hmmm... If this was wikipedia I'd opt for a delay until more info. But since this is the wikia we're talking on, I say if I had to vote I'd go for Brook for now just because its a male character here. One-Winged Hawk 09:01, 26 March 2007 (UTC) New One Piece game (Unlimited Cruise) spells his name "Brook" on the official site Mopopolis 21:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Fighting Style Brook's fighting style is already too varied to just be called Fencing Style. I mean, the very first move we saw him do was an iaido attack that involves cutting. That's like the exact opposite of fencing. His other move was a thrust, yeah but that's still only 50% of his moves. We need to wait until later to give his style an official name. We should rename all appropiate sections Brook's fighting style for now. -Wiggle Your Big Toe :The name change is acceptable since there doesn't seem to be a proper name as of yet. However, it's somewhat undeniable that part of his fighting style, namely his unamed moves, resemble classical european fencing. Okay for name change but fencing should be mentioned.Mugiwara Franky 08:07, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Height We don't actually see if Brook is taller than Franky ... We gotta wait until they get close enough to actualy compare them ... 77.46.183.231 18:36, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :There have been scenes with both Brook and Franky that clearly show the height difference.Mugiwara Franky 04:27, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it can be seen in the episode 339 ... He's a bit taller than Franky. Sry 77.46.183.231 14:10, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 483 showed that the top of Franky's head only reaches up to Brook's shoulders (Mopopolis 22:38, 28 January 2008 (UTC)) Now if only there was a way to compare Brook's height with Chopper's in his monster form. Speaking of height, since Brook is the tallest member, is there a chance for having someone be the smallest of the Strawhat crew? (other than Chopper of course and even smaller) Rainbowman 8 July 2008 Do you suppose his height may be a reference to Jack Skellington from "Nightmare Before X-Mas"?Kingluffy1 02:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Age at death Well the crew left the twin capes when he was 38 and he was allready a skellington 3 years later, he spent 1 year looking for his body, so he must of died in the 2 years before reviving himself. (Mopopolis 12:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) :He died 50 years ago, he was revive 49 years ago and those scenes in the manga were from 47 years ago. He could have spent 2 years trying to come to terms with his loss before those "3 years later" scenes. Don't jump to conclusions, we don't know what else happened. One-Winged Hawk 15:58, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Well in the scene 3 years later after putting away all the skulls he saw himself in a mirror and then realized he had become a skellington, so i can asume this was not long after he had revived himself (though he had allready seen himself as a skellington when his spirit found his body after getting lost)(Mopopolis 19:14, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) ::The guy is scared of ghosts and zombies... He forgot the skeleton was himself that is all... One-Winged Hawk 19:22, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Brook is now gone from 88 to 91 years of age... One-Winged Hawk 21:45, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Brook and company left Laboon fifty years ago. He was 38 at that time. He then traveled the Grand Line for at most two years before dying in the Florian Triangle. He then spent one year looking for his body. After finding his body, he spent the rest of years lost in the Florian Triangle until he was able escape from the place during the whole incident on Thriller Bark. He's 88 because the flashback says 50 years ago and Crocus said 50 years ago that the Rumba Pirates left Laboon. If he was 91 then the part of the flashback where Brook is seen fully would've said 53 years ago, and the part of when the Rumba Pirates left Laboon would've said three years later.Mugiwara Franky 01:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hey if Brook ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi does that mean he cannot die? sorry but i dont know where else to write this. The stooge :Stooge, can you sign your name properly with ~~~~ please? :No, his devil fruit was the ability to give someone a second life. It will maintain the body in the second life no matter what condition it was left in, but even Brook fears death. If you recall, Franky checked Brook was still alive after he and Zoro burst in on Brook and Ryuuma's fight. One-Winged Hawk 11:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Minor correction Trivia section: A right angle has 90 degrees not 45. Does he do a right angle 90 degree? or a 45 degree? I have not seen him do this so I do not know which is right. :Okay a maths lesson. He does a 45 degree right angle. This is correct termology. By this, it would be in mathmatical terms a triangle with one 90 degree corner and two 45 degree corners. One-Winged Hawk 01:08, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Jolly Roger Where's brook jolly roger? :I've not seen one yet, but if he has one, your welcomed to upload it. One-Winged Hawk 09:12, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::I saw one, during chapter 496, page 8, it's on his vacuum flask and on his cup of tea. I'll probably upload it later, unless someone else does.YolkaEd 21:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I'm off to bed, but if you don't want to do it, I'll tracke it down for you tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk 22:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Is that really his Jolly Roger or just decor? I know it doesn't match the one being used by One Piece merchandise, but I don't know if that's the same as the one revealed in volume 50 by Oda.Mugiwara Franky 16:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not entirely sure, to be honest... Should we keep it like it is until we've gotten a scan of Volume 50's SBS, or should we remove it right away?YolkaEd 16:57, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Best remove it until a scan be found just to be on the safe side.Mugiwara Franky 16:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Consider it done!YolkaEd 17:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Proper horrible Jolly Roger has been added. One-Winged Hawk 09:02, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I changed the jolly roger with colored one, will you accept it?^^ coldhandzz 5:34 PM, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Cold is that your image? We only use images for jolly rogers used with premission. To date only one person has ever given us premission. One-Winged Hawk 09:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nope..... I picked it up on photobucket, I forgot to licensed it. --Coldhandzz 10:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Comparisons Since most of the early wild speculations are now dead, how do we feel on allowing the Nightmare before christmas note? Are we still keeping it off the page or is it now allowed to slip on carefully? If allowed proof Nightmare before Christmas is indeed one of Oda's fav. movies is all we need. Its been well over a year now since his first introduction and I'm glad the whole mess has now long blown over. God... His was worst then Franky's at some stages. --One-Winged Hawk 18:47, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :As long as we're talking about comparisons, I think Brook's face when he had skin kind of looked like Carne's face... Somewhat. - BattleFranky202 03:13, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Vol. 51 confirms The Nightmare before Christmas inspiration Big news! In Vol.51, Oda confirms that he took inspiration from TNBC, the Adam's family, and several other zombie movies for the entire Thriller Bark arc. Jack Skellington can be included as possible inspiration for Brook by this info.Mugiwara Franky 14:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Link to where info was taken Mugiwara Franky 15:49, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::See, patience is a virtue with OP. It got confirmed eventually. --One-Winged Hawk 16:14, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Baron samedi Looks very much like one of the loas called baro samedi, the god of the dead, who also controlled zombies